Dernier moment
by Karrow no Kibou
Summary: Lorsque Steve avait laissé ce vieux téléphone obsolète à Tony, c'était pour être joignable, pour l'aider en cas d'urgence. Mais pas pour... pas pour ça. Certainement pas pour ça.


.

**Dernier moment**

* * *

.

Lorsqu'il lui avait donné ce téléphone, il avait espéré, peut-être naïvement, un coup de fil au plus vite. Mais il le connaissait : Stark pouvait être une énorme tête de mule, alors il avait fini par se résigner sur le fait que cet idiot ne ferait jamais le premier pas. Et c'était une subtile manière de dire à Captain de ne pas le faire non plus. Ils se faisaient la gueule pour un long moment, et Iron-Man ne voulait pas de réconciliation.

Alors, lorsque la sonnerie caractéristique retentit, son cœur fit un bond.

Autant de surprise que de joie. C'était un vieux téléphone, mais il avait pu y mettre une chanson de _AC/DC_, un des groupes préférés de Stark. Lui n'en était pas fan, mais il devait avouer que ça lui allait bien, et ça ne manqua pas car dès que les premières notes retentirent, il crut que c'était JARVIS qui avait allumé la chaîne Hi-Fi pour son maître.

Il décrocha d'un air fébrile, soulagé, en un sens, qu'il soit seul à ce moment-là. Il prit une inspiration, s'humidifia les lèvres ; sa gorge était soudain sèche.

— Tony ? demanda-t-il avec espoir.

Il fronça les sourcils. De l'autre côté, il entendait une respiration lourde, rauque, difficile. Attendant un temps, il réitéra sa question, avec plus de force, et une légère toux se fit entendre.

— Ouais, Cap'. J'pensais pas que vous répondriez, répondit Stark d'une voix essoufflée.

Steve cligna des yeux en déglutissant. Il se passait quelque chose, il ne savait pas quoi, mais il avait un mauvais pressentiment. Il était à la frontière de la Corée du Nord. Avec le Quinjet, il lui faudrait tout de même trois bonnes heures pour le rejoindre, est-ce que ce serait suffisant ?

Il se mit en route tout de suite.

— Ça faisait un bail, hein ? s'enquit Tony d'une voix faible.

Il essayait de ne pas le montrer, son ton était joueur, léger, mais son timbre était fragilisé, rocailleux. La dernière fois qu'il l'avait entendu parler comme ça, c'était lorsqu'il lui avait demandé d'abandonner le bouclier, qu'il ne le méritait pas. Mais à ce moment-là, il y avait de la fureur et de la tristesse. Aujourd'hui, Tony semblait juste…

Il fit taire ses pensées.

— Je vous ai donné ce numéro en cas d'urgence, dit Steve comme si de rien n'était. Me dites que vous voulez faire passer le temps après une invention ratée ?

Tony eut un rire, rapidement suivit d'une quinte de toux atroce. Steve grimaça : il avait l'impression que ça n'allait pas s'arrêter, que Tony allait finir par cracher ses poumons sans pouvoir rien y faire. Un sentiment de panique et de frustration lui saisit la poitrine, mais il refusa de s'y laisser plonger. Il augmenta l'allure, appuya sur le bouton de sa montre pour prévenir les autres de l'urgence et se retrouver là où était planqué le Quinjet.

— Je ne rate aucune invention, répondit enfin Tony en reprenant doucement son souffle. Vous le sauriez si vous n'étiez pas de mauvaise foi, Captain slibard.

Steve sauta par-dessus une voiture, prit appui sur un mur pour enjamber le grillage qui le bloquait de la route. Il courrait à travers la ville si vite que même Tony s'en rendit compte.

— Pas la peine de se presser, Cap'. Je vous appelle pas à la rescousse, c'est trop tard.

Tony gémit doucement, sans doute se couchait-il au sol. Ça laissait deviner la gravité de ses blessures : Iron-Man ne se _couchait pas_.

— Je fais mon jogging, c'est tout, répondit Steve en défonçant une porte.

Fini les routes, il allait tracer droit, et tant pis pour les dégâts matériels.

Stark eut un autre rire, plus léger. Sans toux.

— Ça sert à rien, répéta Tony avec légèreté. Il est trop tard.

— Qu'est-ce que vous racontez ? Où êtes-vous ? que se passe-t-il ?

Il n'avait pas remarqué s'être autant éloigné du jet ! Les autres étaient-ils déjà là-bas, à l'attendre ? Quelle perte de temps !

— Selon FRIDAY, reprit Tony, il me reste à peu près sept minutes à vivre. Dont sans doute quatre dans l'inconscience.

Autre toux. Si forte que Steve eu l'impression qu'on lui toussait dans l'oreille. Mais il ne pouvait pas lâcher le téléphone, ni le baisser. Hors de question.

— Eh bien ce sera la première fois qu'elle se trompe, alors, répondit Steve en serrant les dents.

Il n'y eut qu'un petit reniflement amusé. Mais ce n'était pas amusant, et cette manie qu'avait Stark de rire de presque tout, de chercher à tout dédramatiser, pouvait être vraiment chiante.

— Je vous l'ai dit, Captain. Je ne rate aucune invention.

Steve arracha la porte de ses gonds et, courant sur plusieurs mètres, aperçut enfin le jet. Il n'y avait que Sam devant. Où étaient Clint et Natasha ?

— Je perds trop de sang. J'ai la tête qui tourne. Je ne sens plus mes membres.

Le cœur de Rogers battait si vite qu'il n'entendait rien d'autre. Ses mains tremblaient, sa propre respiration se faisait assourdissante. Il paniquait, et c'était bien la première fois.

— Et j'ai de plus en plus de mal… à respirer…

Steve cria à Sam d'aller chercher les deux autres, qu'ils devaient embarquer pour New-York au plus vite. Sam s'envola derechef en contactant leurs deux autres camarades, tandis que Steve entrait dans le Quinjet. Il se jeta sur le siège pour enclencher la mise en route.

— Je suis sur le point de mourir, Cap', et vous parlez avec vos petits copains ? Sérieusement ? sourit Tony en toussant. Me faites pas regretter de vous avoir appelé.

— Vous n'avez pas intérêt à lâcher, Stark, grogna Steve. Vous n'avez pas intérêt à abandonner.

_— M. Stark, vous allez bientôt perdre connaissance._

Steve détesta cette vois robotique, sans émotion, qui annonçait cette fatalité avec tant de détachement. Il aurait voulu lui hurler de se la fermer, de trouver un moyen de sauver son créateur, mais ce n'était pas le moment.

— Je ne vous ai pas appelé pour ça, Cap', reprit Tony en gémissant, la voix sifflante. Vous aviez raison… la première fois. Je vous appelle… pour passer le temps… pour ne pas penser…

Tony eut une sorte de déglutition répugnante, et il cracha sans doute un bon gros tas de sang. Steve lançait de fréquent coup d'œil à l'arrière, en espérant qu'ils arriveraient vite et qu'il pourrait décoller.

— Tony, s'il vous plaît… se surprit-il à supplier avec désespoir. Attendez juste un petit peu, nous ne sommes pas loin, ce ne sera l'affaire que de quelques minutes…

Même mentir lui était plus aisé. Il ferait tout pour que l'ingénieur reste en vie, qu'il se batte un peu plus longtemps, quitte à lui donner de faux espoirs.

Personne ne lui répondit.

— Tony ? Tony ?!

— Oui, oui.

Mais la voix était si faible qu'elle n'était qu'un murmure. Tony allait s'évanouir, il le savait, il devait à tout prit le maintenir éveillé.

Enfin, Sam, Nat' et Clint montèrent à bord. Steve hurla presque à Clint de prendre le contrôle et de mettre le cap sur New-York, tandis qu'il reculait pour poursuivre sa conversation. Mais les mots de Stark étaient vagues, perdus, il ne prenait plus la peine d'articuler.

Steve était mort de peur.

— Je… suis désolé… soupirait Stark dans sa barbe. D'avoir gardé votre bouclier… C'est le vôtre, j'ai… été… stupide…

— Non, vous aviez raison. Je n'avais aucun droit de le porter. C'est un héritage de votre père, j'ai trahi sa mémoire.

Il passa une main tremblante dans ses cheveux, n'osait pas jeter un regard sur les trois autres membres qui le regardaient avec angoisse.

— Non… il a été… taillé… pour toi… Personne d'autre… ne peut…

Il se tut ; Steve angoissa. Il s'était mis à le tutoyer, pourquoi ? Non, ce n'était pas le moment, il ne pouvait pas le faire simplement parce qu'il pensait qu'il allait… parce qu'il osait envisager qu'il… Il secoua sa tête et l'apostropha, lui demanda de terminer sa phrase, qu'il ne voyait pas ce qu'il voulait dire – ce qui était faux, archi-faux, mais il devait le faire parler, il devait l'entendre…

— Je suis… je suis désolé… Steve…

— Tony ? dit Steve après un temps de silence. Tony ? Tony !

Mais personne ne lui répondit. Il eut beau crier, hurler, il n'entendait plus rien, ni même de respiration, ni cette toux affolante mais rassurante. Rien.

Il leva les yeux lorsque Natasha posa une main sur son bras. Elle n'osa pas lui demander ce qui se passait. Ils volaient à leur allure maximale, mais c'était déjà trop lent pour Rogers. Il avait envie de hurler à cette vieille machine d'aller plus vite, tout en sachant que c'était profondément stupide. Et soudain, Clint dû ralentir brusquement, si bien qu'ils manquèrent de se renverser. Et lorsqu'ils levèrent les yeux, ils virent une amure de Stark devant eux, en vol stationnaire. Une armure baraquée, sévère. Steve savait qu'il n'y avait personne dedans, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher _d'espérer_.

Mais quand l'armure entra dans l'habitacle, que la voix robotique de FRIDAY résonna, ce fut comme si le ciel s'effondrait.

_— M. Stark voulait que je vous remette ceci, dit l'IA en ouvrant son torse._

Le bras mécanique saisit le bouclier circulaire et le tendit au Captain, qui l'agrippa machinalement. Il était luisant, neuf ; la peinture avait été écaillé pourtant, dans ses souvenirs.

Il leva les yeux vers l'armure.

_— M. Stark voulait également s'excuser auprès de vous. Ses mots exacts étaient : « Moi qui suis si prévoyant, je m'y suis pris au dernier moment cette fois. Ne m'en voulez pas, Captain. »_

Et FRIDAY tendit le petit portable vétuste, fendu, rayé. Rogers n'écouta rien au reste : à Natasha qui demandait ce qui s'était passé, ce qui allait se passer, à Clint qui demandait ce qu'ils devaient faire, si on avait besoin d'eux ; Steve fixait le téléphone, tiraillé par un sentiment de culpabilité et de reproche. Parce que oui, il avait donné ce foutu téléphone à Stark pour qu'il l'appelle à la moindre occasion ! pour éviter ce genre de catastrophe ! parce que même si les Avengers n'étaient plus, ils restaient une équipe !

Et Stark… et Tony… l'avait appelé alors qu'il _mourrait._ Pas parce qu'il y avait encore de l'espoir et que l'arrivée de Steve et son équipe pourrait renverser le jeu – non ! Mais justement parce qu'il n'y en avait plus du tout, parce qu'il se savait partir, que ça l'angoissait peut-être, et qu'il voulait juste passer le temps en l'appelant, pour se refuser de philosopher sur la mort, pour renouer une dernière fois – mais sans possibilité de tout reprendre à zéro…

Et Steve détestait ça. Il regrettait d'avoir laissé ce téléphone. Si telle en était l'utilité, il aurait préféré couper complètement le contact, disparaître, et ne jamais apprendre… ne jamais savoir. Il aurait préféré que Tony l'oublie complètement, qu'il le hait au point de brûler ce foutu portable à la con, qu'il ne pense pas à lui _au dernier mome._..

Il brisa le téléphone sans s'en rendre compte.

Non, il se serait senti terriblement, atrocement plus coupable.

_— M. Stark aurait voulu que vous ne veniez pas, mais il savait n'avoir aucune emprise sur vous._

— Et il a raison, répondit Steve entre ses dents. Allons-y.

* * *

**O**

* * *

Les combats duraient encore lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, ils apportèrent donc leur aide.

Tout en avançant, Steve avait demandé la position exacte de l'ingénieur, et FRIDAY la lui avait communiquée sans broncher. Et il s'était rendu compte que Stark était sous quelques tonnes de gravats, à près de huit cents mètres en dessous du sol. Alors il n'avait pas eu le choix que de se battre d'abord, parce qu'il avait beau essayer de forcer les autres à le sortir d'abord de là, l'IA affirmait que Tony était décédé et qu'il était trop tard, et malgré leur tristesse absolue, les autres ne pouvaient se soustraire au combat. Et c'était normal, la vie de centaines d'individus était en jeu, et s'il tournait le dos, ils allaient risquer leur vie, mais Steve avait été grincheux, de mauvais poil, il avait attaqué comme jamais, détruit sans l'ombre d'une hésitation, tué sans ménagement. Et lorsque la plupart des ennemis périrent, Captain les laissa se débrouiller et se rua vers l'amas de pierre, de béton et de métal.

Mais il fallut plusieurs jours pour le faire sortir de là.

Bien sûr, la mort de Tony avait terminé de faire douter les États, lesquels commençaient à se demander si ces Accords de Sokovie était vraiment une bonne chose. Parce qu'inconsciemment, ils se disaient tous que si l'équipe avait été au complet, ils n'auraient pas perdu un élément si prometteur. Évidemment, les Accords ne parlaient pas de séparer l'équipe, c'étaient eux qui n'avaient pas pu accepter d'être sous une autorité compétente, une entité morale qui aurait pour but de les aider dans leurs actions ! Mais leur forcer la main avait conduit à cette situation, et s'il prenait en compte l'avis du Captain, ils l'entendraient dire qu'ils auraient dû faire preuve de jugeotte, que s'ils n'avaient pas laissé leur peur et leurs inquiétudes dicter leurs actes, alors Steve aurait été là, et il aurait pu faire quelque chose, et Tony…

Tony.

Si Hulk avait été là, avec Thor, Wanda et Vision, alors tout serait allé beaucoup plus vite. Ils auraient maîtrisé la situation plus rapidement, et ils auraient pu le sortir de là avec efficacité. Mais ils n'étaient pas là, et ils avaient mis des jours.

Et Tony était mort.

Et un peu de Steve, aussi. Ou peut-être beaucoup.

.

.

* * *

.

**Oulà là... Je me lance dans un univers qui m'est totalement inconnu, que je n'effleure que par les films... J'ai jamais touché un comics de cette série de ma _vie_ ! Horreur et damnation !**

**Je m'excuse d'avance... soyez compréhensifs...**

**(Information qu'il y avait dans mon cerveau mais que je n'ai pas précisé : numéro de Steve enregistré dans la base de armure. Téléphone resté dans doux logis. C'est pour ça que FRIDAY trouvé. Peace.)**

**Karrow.**


End file.
